


Punishment

by fen_harels_wife



Series: Fate of a Warlord [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fen_harels_wife/pseuds/fen_harels_wife
Summary: After reconditioning Hordak, Horde Prime considers what should be done with his Little Brother
Series: Fate of a Warlord [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Lost Memories

Disgusted, Horde Prime scrolled through the report. After securing his 'guests', he'd hurried off to run scans on his errant clone. The emaciated body, discolored skin… What a waste of potential.

At least the defect had been identified. A single gene error had produced this… abomination. Worse, he'd gone through the genetic profiles of the thousands of clones aboard his ship, and discovered 17 others with the defect. A dormant version, but still unacceptable.

The seventeen had been destroyed immediately. He would not allow another like this to live.

The worst news was that the mind wipe had failed to destroy 'Hordak'. The clone still had a sense of self, even stripped of the memories.

Horde Prime reached out, touching his clone's bare neck, lightly resting his fingers on discolored flesh, feeling his pulse. It'd be so easy to just squeeze, put an end to the sedated clone.

He'd favored Little Brother for so long… He had welcomed the personality developing at first, intrigued by the idea of having an intelligent clone. One almost his equal.

Jerking his hand away, he snarled. Choking the life out of the errant clone wouldn't satisfy the outrage.

No. Little Brother was going to suffer before he died.


End file.
